High School For Demigods!
by Bosie83
Summary: Annabeth thinks shes a normal girl until she moves to new york and starts Halfblood high. Her life is turned upside down when she sees a boy from school with a sword and running away from a giant dog. Will she except the fact that shes a demigod? or refuse to believe it? Review your thoughts!
1. Chapter 1

**High School For Demigods!**

_**A/N: hey guys! this is my first Percy Jackson Fanfic! in this one Annabeth doesnt know shes a demigod and percy and the rest do. :) hope you enjoy!**_

Annabeth POV.

I stared out of the car window. I was so angry with my dad and step-mom for making me move with them to New york. It was much better (and cleaner) in California.

My mum left us when I was young so i dont know her at all. Everytime I ask my dad about her he gets this faraway look and changes the subject imediatly.

'Were here! Annabeth help us get everything inside. Its starting to rain!' my step-mom said.

My step-mom is'nt like the ones in fairytales and stuff. Shes really nice! Her names April and shes a lovely person and im happy that my dad found someone like her but sometimes I wish my actual mom had stayed and not run away.

I stepped out of the car and realised the rain was coming down harder and harder.

April was running about trying to get everything inside the new house, Dad was tdoing the same and my younger twin brothers Bobby and Mathew were still sat in the car playing on their Nintendos.

I grabbed my suitcase and walked into the house. My hair was already soaking wet.

I walked around the house, It was quite big. There was two floors. On the bottom floor next to the stairs was a big kitchen with black and white tiles on the walls. The floor was white, There was a big dining table in the far right of the kitchen.

It looked like April was in heaven with this massive kitchen.

There was loads of high tech stuff, A flat screen tv oposite the dining table, A complicated coffee machine and a really awesome fridge with touch screen panel where you type in what type of drink you want and it will come out of the water tap automatically.

I walked past the lounge and up the stairs to pick a bedroom. Dad had promised that I could pick any room I wanted as long as I didn't cause a scene about moving here. I would have done it anyway.

I picked the room furthest away from the stairs.

It had silver and black walls which were gourgeous and an en suite bathroom which was black and white.

The room itself was gourgeous.

I unpacked and ran downstairs to see that everything was done.

We sat down to dinner that night in silence just thinking about the house while the twins argued about who was better at mario kart.

'So Annabeth, you like the house?' April asked me.

'Yeah its nice. The architect could have made it better but its alright.'

Dad smiled at that. He new i wanted to be an architect when I was older. So I basically spend my time studying architecture.

We spent our dinner eating and talking about the house and the area.

I went to bed that night thinking about school which starts on Monday, Its Saturday so i only have one day to explore.

_**A/N: good? bad? review! also school starts soon so i will try and update as much as i can! thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**High School For Demigods!**

_**A/N: HEYYYY chapter 2! waheyyy! review! Also thanks for the nice reviews!**_

Percy POV.

Ergh. I hate shopping. Especially clothes shopping. Dont get my wrong I love my mom but she doesn't understand the danger of public shopping.

Think im over-reacting? Never. You see im a Demigod. Half god Half human. My dads Poseidon, greek god of the seas.

Thinking im lucky? Think again! Mostly im being chased by hell hounds from the fields of punishment. They are the worst. Oh and both my uncles want me dead. Jealousy is a horrible thing.

I was out with my mom, I couldn't relax. I had to be on my guard. If training from camp had taught me anything it was to be cautious.

Oh god I hated doing this. I never thought I would say it but i wanted to go back to school.

You see, at school were protected. The teachers and the headmaster are aware that theres demigods at the school so they protect it. Obviously theres mortals there but they dont know.

I looked around and noticed my friends sat at McDonalds. They waved over at me so i said goodbye to mom and walked over.

There all demigods aswell so I feel much better with them.

'Hey perce, whats up?' Thalia said.

Thalia is a scary daughter of Zeus. She used to be apart of the hunters; a group of maiden girls who serve under Artemis and go around hunting monsters and stuff. But she got kicked out for falling in love. She wont tell anyone who it was. But my moneys on Nice Di'angelo, Son of hades and an emo.

'Hi Thalia, Not much the same. Got chased by a Minotaur this morning but apart from that nothings happend.' I said

She smiled at that and motioned for me to take a seat next to her.

Travis and Connor Stoll sat oposite. There two mischevious sons of hermes. Twins, and they have this look about them which makes you want to check your pocket to see if your wallets still there.

'So percy,'

'We got news.'

'That a new girl,'

'Is starting Halfblood high.'

'We think shes a Demigod.'

It was creept how they finished of eachothers scentences but cool aswell.

'Really?' I asked.

'How do you know that thought?' Nico said.

'We followed her.'

'Oh great! Shes gonna get well freaked out if she notices you two idiots following her.' Thalia said that which made me laugh.

'Hey look thats her!' Travis exclaimed.

I looked to where he was pointing and saw a girl around our age (15) with long blonde princess curls and stormy grey eyes. She was very pretty. But I dont have time to have a crush.. or a girlfriend at that.

'Whats her name?' Nico asked.

'Annabeth Chase. Shes fourteen, turning fifteen in a week and by the looks of it shes a daughter of Athena. She hasn't attracted any monsters yet but we think she will soon.'

You see theres a point in your life when you turn fifteen you then get a stronger scent which is what attracts the monsters.

'How do you know this?' Thalia queried. Funny word... queried... sounds like the name quirell off harry potter.. argh! damn ADHD

'We followed her and tracked some info of off our computer' Connor answered. Times like these its best to just nod and forget about it. The Stolls will never tell how they do what they do.

The girl, Annabeth walked into McDonalds and we all changed the subject so she wouldn't get suspicious of us.

We talked about school starting and what pranks we would pull and how to stay alive until the end of the year. Yes, we spend our time trying to survive. Horrible isnt it?

I stood up to get some food when Annabeth wacked into me.

'Oh my gosh! im so so sorry!' She kept apologising over and over.

'No honestly its fine, dont worry!' I laughed it off

'Oh, well again I am sorry! Im Annabeth by the way' she extended her hand out for me to shake, I took it and smiled.

'Percy jackson.'

She looked into my eyes and seemed lost for a minute until i asked her what school she goes to.

'Oh! I just moved her so im starting HalfBlood High.'

'Really? I go there too.' I played along as if i didn't know.

'Oh cool, I guess I will see you there then, I have to go now and again! im so sorry!' She walked off.

'How do you do it?!' Nico asked me.

'What?'

'You always seem to be able to get the girls so easily!'

I rolled my eyes at this. As if i was flirting! I was just being nice! Shes pretty but I dont think I like her in that way.

'Whatever.' I said.

We had a fun afternoon, we decided to go bowling and found out the guy behind the counter at McDonalds was a monster so we were running away from him when I got out Riptide, my awesome sword, and swung at his head. He imediatly turned to dust.

I was looking forward to spending time with my friends tomorrow at school. I just hoped there wouldn't be any monster attacks.

_**A/N: there we are! i typed this up quickly because of the lovely reviews i got! thanks for those! you guys rock! dont worry there will be Percabeth later! 3 3 xxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

**High School For Demigods!**

_**A/N: hiya guys! third chapter :) i just wanted to say that im not American so i dont know about the schools im just trying my best. Any points on it would really help! thanks!**_

Annabeth POV.

I walked out of McDonalds with a blush on my face. I hoped he hadn't seen.

Percy Jackson. What an unusual name. It suited him though.

He was incredibly handsome. With a lopsided grin and gorgeous Sea Green eyes that make you lose yourself when you look into them. His jet black hair that was messy but suited him perfectly.

I don't have a crush on him. I can't. I, Annabeth Chase, will not fall for Percy Jackson. I don't even know him!

I looked over my shoulder and saw a girl with black hair and black eyeliner glaring at me. Mm I don't know what's up with her.

I walked home and started tidying my room. It wasn't necessary but it gave me something to do. I packed my bag for tomorrow and made sure everything was ready so I didn't have to rush and make sure I had everything.

Percy POV

I was bored. Incredibly bored. There was nothing to do. Everything was ready for school tomorrow so I was just sat with my guitar just messing around when my phone bleeped.

It was from Thalia

'Meet me outside school tomorrow cba to walk in alone -thals'

I replied quickly saying I would meet her outside our tree.

It's called our tree because when we first started at Halfblood high me and Thalia decided to sit underneath it at lunch when some girl, who I guess was a Demigod because she looked like a daughter of Ares, decided I would be her punching bag and punched me then threw me up into the tree where I was stuck… Thalia finds it hilarious.

Mom called me for dinner when I got downstairs I saw Paul Blofis sat at the dinner table. He's a friend of moms. They met at this night class mom takes. He seemed nice and they both seemed to like each other a lot. I don't think there dating yet mom hasn't said anything to me.

We sat down and ate in silence.

It always awkward when Paul's here because we don't find anything interesting to talk about.

I don't like him at all. He boring and seemed really put off when I told him I had ADHD and dyslexia.

I found that weird because he teaches at a school which it especially for kids with dyslexia and ADHD.

Paul glared at me from across the table when Mom turned away and I did the same back.

When mom first introduced him to me him he was nice but after a while he got annoying. Especially with all the questions about how I deal with dyslexia and ADHD. I told him it doesn't bother me, I have more things to worry about like fighting monsters and keeping fit. I didn't tell him that though.

Mom seems to like him. They both share the same interesting with writing and journalism. I'm happy she's happy.

After dinner I walked out. Paul had been lecturing me while I was washing up about how best to deal with dyslexia.

It really annoys me. How he thinks he knows whats best for me to deal with it.

Every Demigod has ADHD and dyslexia.

He should shut up and go away. Hes annoying the hell outta me!

I have dyslexia because my minds hardwired for Ancient greek. ADHD because it makes me impulsive. So basically it keeps me alive in a fight.

I told my mom I would be back later, grabbed my keys, wallet and walked out.

I ran down the stairs and outside. I ran to Thalias.

She lived 2 blocks away and always helps out when Paul annoys me. He annoys her too.

After I brought Thalia home one time when Paul was round…. Well lets just say Paul wont let her come when hes round. Even though its not his house.

I was about to turn into her house when I spotted a group of guys nearby.

Oh No.

Those arent normal teenage guys.

Monsters.

I checked my pocket and realised I had left Riptide on my bed.

How could I be so careless!

I ran to Thalias door to be stopped by one of the monsters.

He grew and grew until he was twice the size of the house behind him.

Oh god. Im never gonna survive this!

The giant raised his fist and slammed into me.

I was thrown right back and hit a wall with a sickening crack.

Then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**High school for Demigods!**

_**A/N: hey guys! i know some of you are confused about Paul and how weird hes acting... it will all be revealed soon! thanks for reading! REVIEW! 3**_

Percy POV

Pain. That was all i felt. I knew I was alive which is incredible considering i was left defensless infront of some giants.

My back ached. My head throbbed so much it felt like it was gonna burst open.

I was jerked into reality when I heard someone talking, it was faint but it was still there..

My eyes fluttered open and at first all I could see was white, a blinding white light.

I heard someone shouting and turned my head to the right where the sound had come from.

I imediatly cried out from the pain that went through my neck.

I know im a demigod im meant to be strong and tough. But this was horrible. The pain was so intense I nearly passed out.

I closed my eyes again and felt someone grab my hand.

'Percy! Percy please! talk to me!'

I recognised the voice to be Thalias.

I opened my eyes again and slowly turned my head to face her. The pain wasnt as bad as before.

'Thalia?' My voice was croaky as if I hadn't talked in a while.

'Percy! Oh my gods, how do you feel? Are you alright?'

I looked and noticed I was in a demigod hospital.

Chiron, our camp director, made one so that if we got attacked or hurt by any way we came here. It was hidden from mortals so they wouldn't come here then get confused by any of the strange things here.

'What happened?' I asked.

'Well I'm not sure. I found you outside with a giant standing over you about to kill you. Then I realised you had been thrown into a wall and were unconscious. I thought you were dead Percy… you looked so beaten up.'

She had tears in her eyes when she had finished.

I squeezed her hand to reassure her that I was alive and okay.

My head was pounding, my chest felt tight as if I couldn't breathe.

My breath came in short rasps.

Thalia gasped as she looked at me. She ran out just as I passed out again.

Thalia POV

Oh my gods. Percy! I don't know what happened last night but it was bad.

He looked so helpless and lost.

I ran out to get the doctor as soon as I heard his raspy breaths.

Apollo was here today so I ran to get him.

'APOLLO! PERCY NEEDS HELP! NOW!'

We both ran down the corridor to Percy's room.

We were supposed to be at school today but I refused to leave his side while he was in this state. He's my best friend. Im not leaving him.

As soon as we opened the door I head Apollo gasp.

Apollo's the Greek god of poetry, plague, oracles, sun, medicine, light and knowledge. Knowledge not so much..

He rushed to Percy's side as I felt a tear come down my cheek.

I knew what had happened. I hadn't told Percy though. I saw it all from my bedroom window. I was just too late coming down and helping him.

Hes such a kelp head for forgetting to bring a god damn weapon!

I saw Apollo do some tests. He looked at me gravelly before saying,

'Thalia, theres not more I can do. He gone into a coma.'

That's when my head hit the floor and all I saw was black.

_**A/N: sorry its so short! Yes the characters are OC but they will be more like them later in the story! **_


End file.
